New city New life
by pyrus angle DXR
Summary: runo is new to the city and she is hoping to make friends . along the way she has to face everything that life throws her way . she was determined to do a thing that she has moved from dallas . but with the drama , pretty teenage crush and the stuff that happens at the bakugan academy , will she be able to complete her task .
1. Chapter 1

DAN : ohh! where am i what happened to my battle in interspace

ME : dan don't be confused i'll make everything clear first, you are in my story and second no battle's in this story but ...

DAN : what but

ME : but you can chose what you want between runo and battles

DAN : ok- k (BLUSHES) I- i chose runo

ME : do the disclaimer

DAN : pyrus angel DXR doesnot owns bakugan

ON WITH THE STORY

Everything is going normal for our hero aka dan kuso until he met runo. She had an very great impact on him. It all started the day when he bumped into a new girl moved into their locality who happens to be the fiercy blunette runo misaki. Actually being a stubborn girl who she is , she would had argued with him for bumping into her. But what she did was unexpected for her. she even wondered for herself.

**Runo's POV**

It was the first day we moved to bayview from dallas. My parents were moving the things i went to take a stroll in my new neighbourhood then out of no where a person bumped into me. I want to argue with him but no word came out of my mouth. i was mesmerised by looking into his dark brown eyes. I managed to get a hold of myself and took time to notice his messy brown hair and his handsome features . i felt like attracted towards him as if he were a magnet. I think he was in a hurry. He quickly apologised me and ran away.

**General pov**

keeping away the thoughts about the brunette she had just met wondering if she will be ever able to see him again Runo slowly reached the park. While walking she reached a empty bench and relaxed herself . Their she spotted a silver haired girl and a orange haired girl. She slowly made her way towards them and gave them a smile. the silver haired girl volunteered herself and introduced herself, " Hey I am Julie, and she is my friend Alice ...Hmmm are you new here because I havenot seen you here before" and extended her arm to shake hands with the blunette. the blue haired girl shook her hand with the girl named julie and with Alice and replied '' my name is Runo, Runo Misaki and my family moved here to bayview from Dallas nice to meet you" so then Julie, Alice, Runo about random things and knowed about each other. by that time julie informed Runo that their others friends had finished the game and said she would introduce her to the rest of her gang to which Runo gladly accepted. While the trio started moving the way Julie directed they reached a basket ball court . Runo could not make the faces but she noticed to two teams playing against each other with equal potential. When they were about to reach the court her phone rang .She quickly answered her phone

**PHONE CONVERSATION**

Runo ; hey mom , are you done moving the things

Runo's Mom ; yeah sweety. have you enjoyed your time? have you made any friends?

Runo ; yes mom i made two new friends (smiles brightly at julie and Alice)

Rumo's Mom ; ok but can you make to home me and your father need to tell you some thing important

Runo ; ok mom be there in 10 . BYE

after ending her call Runo turned to face Julie and Alice to inform them that she had go now to which they understood. Runo promised them that she would meet them and their friends at this same park another time and bid her farewell to them

**While going home Runo's POV**

first day two friends who are very good to you not bad, runo thought to herself. I wonder what their other friends sure must be like Julie ad alice .I wish I can meet them. I wanted to introduce to my mom she said she would come to pick me but no she called me. May be their meeting is to happen some other time

**with Julie and others**

the two teams finished their game and made their way towards sidelines where alice and Julie are standing. then a raven hair boy came towards them and asked "who was that girl with you " then alice replied "she was runo and moved in our locality today she is very sweet and I wish I could arrange our meeting with her but.." _RING,RING,RING _''hello dan speaking, hah yes mom I'll be their in 10" and the person said to the group and left. "It was same like that just before " wondered Julie "huh'' asked a cofused billy . then Julie replied that ''before runo went away after she got a call , Billy just like dan went now

after that for they chatted for a while discussed various issues by 6 every one parted ways and left for their home

** if any one has different ideas about phone call let me know**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am back with another chapter**

**hope you would like it **

**on with the story**

"Mom , I am home" shouted a very exhausted runo . She had been running home after her mom called her and said it was something important so runo thought she should reach home as soon as possible not knowing what is waiting for her . Then her mother came down along stairs with her brother beside her . The blonde looked shorter than Runo and was wearing a red frames .He greeted Runo "hey,sis how was your day" to that runo replied that ''it was good lil marucho''. Then there mother interrupted them and said "marucho you go and play your video games while me and father will talk to runo . " He nodded and left the room to enjoy his game.

**DISCUSSION BETWEEN RUNO AND HER PARENTS**

Dad : runo honey don't freak out. Please stay calm.

Runo:ok dad . But what's that you want to share with me.

Mom : runo you and marucho are being admitted in bakugan academy and that's not the only thing . Me and your father will be leaving for a office trip to japan after a week from tomorrow. We could not recuit a care-taker so I want you to take care of marucho and house .

Dad : sorry ,runo hun it was all of a sudden. I got a call from office stating it was a wrong transfer and I am supposed to report in japan's head quarters in a week .

Runo: You don't have to be sorry . It was not your mistake . we will miss you a lot . Please make sure to call.

Dad : I know that honey, we will also miss you. Since you have your license you can go to school in car and take marucho with you and for your expenses I am leaving my cards. okay honey?

Runo: that's not at all a problem, but how are we going to tell lil marucho about it. I am sure he won't admit it out but he will be very devastated knowing both of you will be leaving for office trip and that too in a week . It is not going to end up well .

( But unknown to them was , A blonde eavesdropping to the whole conversation and was in teary eyes he could not hold it any longer so burst into he came to ask his mother where his video game was as he was not able to find them after moving the things .but now what he heard left him devastated )

When Runo's dad was about to speak he heard a sobbing and stopped in tracks and unlocked the door and saw marucho crying. Then marucho hugged his father and said "I know you have to go and you don't need to give any reason to me. I had understood the situation and I promise you that I will stay strong and I will behave properly and not let you have any complains about me and one more thing please make sure to call . "

That was sure hard for his age but understanding the situation they were in now he had made his best / wise / mature decision ever . Then they said both of them to leave and have some time .

**WITH DAN AT HIS HOME**

"I am home mom",shouted a tired dan entering the house. " oh daniel , you are back .Go to your room and fresh up I have something to talk to you . " said a brunette . ' oh crap , what have I done this time my mom used daniel instead of dan or honey I am in trouble . ' Dan thought to himself . Then it clicked to him that he had got a detention and was not focusing on his studies , he then came up with an excuse for that and to his mother in kitchen . but happened their was unexpected to him . he thougth he was at fault and needed to explain his mother but what happened was that his mother was at fault and he was at stake .

Then after the conversation dan was so furious he started yelling at his mother and when to take a walk to cool his mind from all the stuff .

At home his mother thought it was a whole lot of things for him to take . I hope he atleast understands why I had to do that in the first place .

CLIFF HANGER

I KNOW MANY HAD EXPECTED DAN AND RUNO'S CALL HAVE SOME CONNECTION BUT THINGS ALWAYS DONOT HAPPEN AS WE LIKE THEM .STAY TUNED TO KNOW WHAT AWAITS

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE**

**MAY BE MORE THAN ONE YEAR**

**AT LAST I GOT SOME INSPIRATION IN ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY FIRST STORY**

**OK , NOW ENOUGH OF THIS INTRO**

**GETTING BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

**in the previous chapters**

runo moved from dallas to bayview but it is revealed that her parents should report in Japan's HQ .

she makes friends with Julie and alice . but she did not get time to meet Julie's and alice's friends .

with dan . he bumps into runo and leaves , quickly . he gets a call , his mom told him something and he leaves frustrated .

* * *

_**On with the story**_

Next day runo woke up early , as she was so excited to go to her new school and meet new friends .

As she was ready to go down her mom called " runo dear , marucho is waiting , are you done yet ? "

" yes , mom coming " replied runo as she made her way down stairs .

The family ate breakfast together and runo and marucho went to their college together with runo driving .

When she arrived at bakugan academy without much trouble , thanks to her gps , she was rather amused with it's infrastructure .

The academy was very good , in her opinion .

Now where do I park my car ? wondered runo .

She turned to marucho and said " lil marucho , I will go and see if I can ask someone where the parking lot is ? and you stay in the car . " and she left him .

After strolling for 10 minutes she felt some one was calling her

" oyi runo ! "

She turned back to see Julie waving to her . she then made her way towards Julie and greeted her .

" hi, Julie ."

" hey runo . are you the new transfer student ?"

" yeah " replied runo

" cool , I will give you a tour as we are early " said Julie and started dragging runo .

" thanks Julie . But I have to park my car . can you tell me where the parking lot is ?" asked runo .

" sure girl . lead the way to your car " said julie

" so , Julie which year are you studying in ? " questioned runo .

" I am in my junior year . what about you ? " asked Julie .

" same . may be we would end up in same class ." replied runo .

WHEN THEY ARRUVED AT RUNO'S CAR

" Get in the passenger seat I will drive " volunteered Julie

" ok . I wll introduce you to my little brother then ." said runo .

" hey marucho , this is Julie , remember her , she is the one , I was talking about ." said runo as she entered the back seat .

" hey marucho , I am Julie " greeted Julie

" hey , nice seeing you . I am marucho " replied the blonde .

after Julie had parked runo's car , she texted her friend s her arrive 10 minutes early as she wanted to introduce runo and marucho to her gang . after that she gave them a tour . they were awestruck . they immediately liked it here . and after they are seeing the bakugan academy , after a while Julie's friends came except for dan and shun . then Julie took runo and marucho to the principal office where they received their schedule . looks like maruco was in same class as billy and fabia . while runo had some of her classes with Julie , dan , alice and shun .


End file.
